


Instances of Advice & Incidents

by xxELF21xx



Series: The Fates Will Tell Your Tale (Kamen Rider) [4]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Ankh & Chiyoko interaction, Ankh & Go interaction, Ankh & Haruto/Nitou interaction, Ankh & Satonaka interaction, Ankh compares love to popsicles, Ankh figures out how love works, Ankh's Revival, Eiji is only mentioned, Eiji-Ankh dynamics, Hina & Ankh interaction, I Love You, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mentions of Den-O crew & Airi, Mentions of Haruto & Nitou, Mentions of KR Club, Mentions of Philip & Shotaro, Mentions of Tenkuuji Crew, Series Spoilers, Spoilers, Spoilers - Kamen Rider Drive, Spoilers - Kamen Rider OOO, Synesthesia, Synesthesic!Ankh, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: 'Do you regret it?' The tension was nonexistent, but his shoulders stiffen anyways. 'A little, yes.' Remorse.There is a soft "click" sound. Satonaka stands, straightening her lilac skirt and grabbing her black clutch. A smile ghosts upon her painted lips, the colour light in contrast to her shoes. 'I think you should tell him that sometimes.'Satonaka leaves with the scent of chamomiles drifting from her clothes. ---'You crave the interactions. You seek attention. You yearn for praise. You wish for a simple life. You pine for his presence.''You say many words,' he observes; voice quiet in the dark night, 'yet you do not say I desire.'She smiles, patient and kind. Chiyoko stands and walks to the entrance of the shop, her words echoing with the faint smell of ferns.---'There is no "you" or "I" in "us",' she says.'I know,' he replies.'Therefore you must realise that "us" is a two way thing.' Hina advises.Ankh contemplates, the lingering traces of daisies accompanying him.[Alternatively titled: "Ankh Receives Advice"]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take note that there are cameos of other Riders, but they are either briefly mentioned or only having interactions. I don't mention them in the fandom/character tags because I feel like they don't really need to tagged. 
> 
> [This was the spawn of me rewatching the Fourze × OOO Movie War Megamax, and a few good songs:)]

Ankh contemplates for a moment. The shroud of incense and sandalwood calms his overworked mind. He takes a breath, and glances at Eiji. There was a fickle flame burning in him, curiosity fueling his heart, and shaking his core medals.

The smell of holly and honeysuckles permeate the restaurant, easing into Ankh's bones. He stands, and he withdraws into the attic, mind pacing and heart pulsing with new blood.

He has seen all that OOO had done to ensure his revival. He has felt all that OOO has felt in his quest. He has experienced the grief and the joy. He has the memories that Eiji will one day forget. He has the key to all that Eiji _desires._ Yet he is uncertain. There is something that Ankh has that Eiji doesn't possess, in all the time that Ankh has trailed after the wanderer. 

Ankh is afraid. He is afraid of the purple that haunts the depths of Eiji. He is afraid of the darkness that surrounds Eiji's smiles. He is afraid of the fragility of Eiji's mind. He is afraid of Eiji's naivety. He is afraid of Eiji's silver tongue. 

_Ankh is afraid of what Eiji **feels.**_

Ankh is worried that something has changed between them. They are no longer "partners" or "temporary allies". They are something  _more._ But Ankh cannot remember what that is. There is a gaping hole in his head where that one word held meaning. 

He curls up on Eiji's bed, the smell of geranium, heliotrope and Eiji blanketing him. He shudders when he hears Eiji entertain a few guests, a group that used to attend Ama-something high school.

Ankh shuts his eyes, thoughts lingering on the tears and smiles and soft looks he had received after his revival. The soft spring rain and the last of the harsh winter winds making a mess of his hair. A field of white jasmines and lavenders seranading them. The  _fullness_ and  _warmth_ of all his core medals and the hug he was enveloped in. 

Something blossoms in his heart and on his cheek. He likens that to the sakura flavoured popsicles that are sold during Valentine's day. 

Ankh is lulled to sleep when Eiji returns and rakes a hand through his hair as he sings a lullaby that was picked up in Southeast Asia. Eiji says something, but the fuzziness of sleep has captured Ankh completely, and Ankh can only remember a warm embrace and a kiss on the forehead. 

\--

Ankh dreams. 

He dreams of the previous King. A tyrant that cared for his people. A man of great ambition and foresight. A lord consumed by lust and greed. A royal capable of give and take, but incapable of giving or taking any love. A husband that neglects his wife and child in favour of his lab-born "children".

Ankh dreams of the times when he stood by the King, and admires the broadness of his back and the command in his voice. Ankh remembers the days of roaming the palace, colours and scents wafting and floating. He sees the colours that people give off: the murky brown of the King, the gentle pink and white of the Queen, the fresh green of the Prince, the blues, yellows, greys and greens of the other Greeed. He hears the wails of the young Prince, and he plays with the child; satiating simple desires. He recalls the weeping of a lonely lady, and spends time with her under a tree with stretches of poppy, rue and sage; talking and having friendly banters whilst drinking tea, satisfying attention. 

Ankh cowers at the might of the King, and seeks to protect the Queen and her child. He spreads his wings, wide and large, around them in hopes of shielding them. He cries when he sees the  _red, red_ blood and hears the silence. He sights the last words of the fair lady born of kindness and purity.  _'Thank you.'_

He awakes with shivers crawling up his body, tears streaking down his face and body sweaty and tense. 

'Ankh?' Eiji mumbles, groggily getting up to check on his roommate. There is a moment of silence as Eiji assesses the situation. He opens his arms, wide and inviting, and Ankh swoops down; wings unfolded and curled around them both. The words  _"don't leave me"_ is on his lips, and he breaks down, blue salvias weeping on the windowsill. 

There is no mention of that incident ever again. And Ankh is thankful that Eiji is considerate. 

\---

Satonaka comes in for lunch on a sunny Tuesday, white blouse and lilac skirt matched with dark pink shoes and a black clutch. A slightly violet jacket is hung on the back of her chair. 

Ankh pays her no mind when he serves the two detectives their food, and nods in acknowlegement when their eyes meet. Satonaka's brown eyes light up at the sight of spicy foods, and Ankh excuses himself to clear his nose of the spices. 

He is lying on his perch in the attic when a knock sounds. 'It's Satonaka.' A muffled voice announces. Ankh silently curses and opens the door, not leaving his perch. Satonaka sits at the table, taking two popsicles out of her clutch; offering Ankh a pink one. Satonaka takes the red one.

'It's longan, try it.' She offers, unwrapping her popsicle. Strawberries fill his nose and he hurries to open his. The smell of longans are refreshing and he waits cautiously for Satonaka to take a bite of the popsicle before devouring his. The hot summer breeze filters through the curtains and ruffles Ankh's hair, the silence comfortable.

'Do you think OOO would be happier if you hadn't betrayed him?'

Ankh pauses. Satonaka's half-eaten popsicle drips onto the wooden table, and Ankh fusses over it silently; thinking of how to clean it up before Eiji finds out. 

'Probably,' there was a bite in his tone. His eyes slant when Satonaka places her popsicle on the table, a layer of cloth between them. The plain silver handkerchief soaks up the red quickly. 

'Do you regret it?' The tension was nonexistent, but his shoulders stiffen anyways.

'A little, yes.' Remorse. 

Satonaka's lashes brushes her skin as she blinks, face composed. There is a commotion downstairs over a library, and Ankh's skin itches with the overdued reaction. 

There is a soft "click" sound. Satonaka stands, straightening her lilac skirt and grabbing her black clutch. A smile ghosts upon her painted lips, the colour light in contrast to her shoes. 'I think you should tell him that sometimes.'

Ankh startles.  _Tell Eiji?_ He has never thought of that. His fingers tighten their grip on his popsicle stick, and he hears the strain of wood. Satonaka picks up her now stained handkerchief, placing it in a zip lock bag, and disposing of her popsicle stick in the trash bin. 

'It was a nice talk, Ankh.' She states, opening the door, 'maybe you should be more honest with Hino-san; and perhaps leave your insecurities and bad experiences behind you.'

Satonaka leaves with the scent of chamomiles drifting from her clothes. Ankh watches as she disappears in a stream of smoke from the incense Shingo had lit a few minutes ago to pray for good luck on a case.

\---

Ankh thinks about Satonaka's words for a few weeks. He builds up his words and practises them, but whenever he sees Eiji smile at him; he goes weak and all that he's prepared goes down the drain into the bottomless pit that is guilt and self-centered-ness. 

Eiji begins to notice the behaviour change as well, and starts to worry over Ankh. 'Maybe it's a side effect of your revival?' Ankh shooes him away by retorting, 'what type of side effect takes years to develop? Go serve your customers.' Eiji spares him one more glance and leaves, lingering whenever they crossed paths. 

Ankh feels the guilt gnaw at him more when Eiji leaves a plate with three popsicles and a crepe with a note. 

**_Ankh,_ **

**_Feel better soon!! ↖(^ω^)↗_ **

**_**Don't think about difficult stuff, just** live for now:)_ **

**_Eiji_ **

Ankh stores the blueberry flavoured popsicles in the freezer and savours the crepe, wondering how much Eiji had spent on those items. The banana and chocolate crepe melt in his mouth and he is reminded of that one time Hina had introduced banana splits to him. He found them amusing and fascinating. 

Night approaches, and Ankh sits on a stool in a corner of the restaurant; where Hina and her dancer friend was sitting years before, watching the room get darker and shadows being cast in pattens on the floor. 

He replays the conversation with Satonaka, body wrapped in a woollen blanket. How does he apologize? What exactly was he feeling? Why does it feel like their dynamics have changed since the final battle? Would Eiji forgive him? 

Chiyoko appears from the kitchen, ready to leave for home, when she sees Ankh. 'Oh! Ankhy-poo! It's already really late, why aren't you alseep?' Chiyoko greets, taking a seat next to him. Ankh grunts, 'what about you?' Chiyoko laughs, silent as to not wake Eiji. 

'Some things on your mind?' 

'I guess.' There is uncertainty, 'I. . . don't know what I desire anymore. I feel full. I feel empty.'

Chiyoko sighs, wrapping the blanket tighter against Ankh. She places her bag onto the table, the straw bristling against the table. 

'You crave the interactions. You seek attention. You yearn for praise. You wish for a simple life. You pine for his presence. You fancy the colours that appear around him. You long for his forgiveness.'

'You say many words,' he observes; voice quiet in the dark night, 'yet you do not say I desire.'

She smiles, patient and kind. '"Desires" are too simple. They are easily satisfied. Desires evolve into wishes and ambitions if they are refined. You no longer "desire", Ankh.' A pause, and then: 'you "yearn", "seek", "crave", "wish", and so much more. Desires are impulsive and carnal. Desires are dangerous. But what you have now is different. It is mellowed and soft, yet determined and strong.'

Ankh swallows, in the dark of night, he feels vulnerable. 

Chiyoko stands and walks to the entrance of the shop, her words echoing with the faint smell of ferns.

The words from both ladies churn in his head and his body feels heavy. He decides to sleep in the restaurant that night. 

\---

Satonaka swings by on a Sunday, dragging Gotou and Date with her. She doesn't mention their previous conversation. There is a spread of Chinese cuisine on the table and Gotou watches with exasperation as both of his previous colleagues stuff their faces silly. Ankh watches in distaste as the strong stench of ginger chokes him. He's had enough of ginger tea and ginger-whatever to last an eternity. 

At the sight, his customer stifles a giggle. 'Don't like gingers?' The brunet asks, adorned in a black leather jacket, red shirt, tight fitting pants and boots. He wears two rings on both of his middle fingers, left hand knocking on the table. 'No. They taste terrifying.' Ankh humours, setting down two plates of fried noodles. The brunet's friend chimes in agreement. His hair is a shock of golden brown, and he wears a fur jacket with some weird printed T-shirt. He too wore rings. 'Grandma made me eat gingers when I got sick as a kid. I hated them! They made my throat all scratchy; especially ginger tea!' The darker blond is a loudmouth, Ankh guesses. 'Is that why you always drown your ginger in mayonnaise?' The brunet asks, a hand on his chin, 'oh  _no._ It's 'cause you're a mayo-loving beast!' He mocks. Ankh hides a smile under his hand as the darker blond splutters out a "Haru!  _Not fair!"_  

Ankh takes his tray, and before he leaves, asks the brunet - Haru - a question. 'Are you an asexual?' Haru quirks a brow, his partner blinking stupidly. 'You wear a black ring on your right middle finger. That's that's the easiest way to identify an ace.' The enthusiastic ginger-hater makes a face of confusion, 'I thought you swung the other way?' Haru coughs, slapping his partner in the face on "accident". 'Shut up, Nitou,' he mutters. 

How many ways can one "swing"? Ankh wonders. Haru calmly explains to both blonds that "yes, I'm an asexual. No, Nitou, just because I "swing the other way", doesn't mean I can't be asexual. I'm so sorry about Mayo, he doesn't have a filter". Nitou was forced to choke on a spring roll when he was about to ask another, presumably stupid, question. 

Ankh flees to the kitchen before things escalate. He does appreciate the faint tint of silver that Haru gives off, it clashes well with the blinding gold Nitou seems to shine in.

He loads up another tray just as Eiji enters, and they nudge against each other in a playful manner before Chiyoko comes in and tells them to knock it off before they spill or break something. 'Sorry,' Eiji cheekily replies. 

Satonaka leaves with her two lackeys, Gotou looks very done with the both of them and looks as though he would rather go on a police chase than be with them, they promise to stop by again in the next week for dinner with everyone in Cous Coussier. 

Ankh receives a grey popsicle, elder flowers being registered in his head. Who knew flowers could be made into ice cream flavours? And the most important question:  _where does Satonaka find such weird flavours?_

\---

Ankh falls into empty space sometimes. 

He would sit on his perch in their shared room, casting a blank look towards the open sky. Sometimes, his wings would unconsciously unravel and fill up the room with feathers and a pair of large obstacles; other times, he would attract crowds of birds onto the windowsill and the surrounding area. 

He didn't think of anything, nor did he talk - if anybody was in the room with him -, he just sat there, back straight and eyes glassy. 

Sometimes he does this on purpose. He would tell Eiji about it before disappearing into the attic and not reappearing until dinnertime; where he knows that Hina would start to worry. Eiji made Ankh create a word for that "state", and he settled on the word "wall" - whatever it meant to Eiji meant nothing to Ankh, it was simply a word. 'Like a safe word,' Eiji had once said, but Ankh didn't completely understand it - and he would tune of everything else happening in the restaurant to focus on the outside. The trickling waters that Mezool found comfort in, the chirp of various birds that Ankh could understand, the mewls and purrs of stray and domestic cats that Kazari had created as a form of communication, the hums of bugs that he knew Uva would make a tune out about, the sights of large land animals in the zoo that Gamel were so proud of. 

During those times, he misses the screwed up "family" he once belonged to. There was nothing left of them but core medals that were cold to touch. 

Ankh would daydream, where in an alternate universe, all five of them were  _human_ and free of their wretched destinies to fulfil their own  _simple_ desires to feel  _complete._ He would snap out of his daydreams when they became too real, and would bury them deep in his mind until nightfall; where he finds himself silently moping as tears fall gracefully off his face onto the silk cover of his perch. 

Ankh had once wished to be human with the rest of the Greed. 

Other times, he does it unconsciously. It happens from time to time, in a totally public place where all was bare for the world to see. The first time he did it, it happened in the Cous Coussier, where the place was booked by a team of monks from a temple. At least, Ankh  _thinks_ it's a team of monks. He remembers clearing away several plates, bringing them into the kitchen for Eiji and Gotou - who came around to help since it was off day, much to Chiyoko's dismay -, he remembers cleaning out the vases of white and yellow roses and replacing them with goldenrods and hollyhocks. Then he settles down onto his usual stool at the counter while waiting for Chiyoko and Date - who was brought out by Gotou on the account that there was a lot of food to be prepared and Gotou was afraid that Chiyoko would be too worn out. Honestly, Ankh pities Gotou and thinks to himself that Gotou doesn't deserve the shit he deals with on a daily basis; whether it be with Kougami's people or with the police force -, that's when it happens. 

According to a very shocked - and actually proper - monk, whose name was Onari, Ankh had sat down for a while; and was "very awfully quiet, we forgot you were present, sir". A moment later, the customers began to notice that red feathers tinged with green have been dropping from  _somewhere,_ and was quite confused until one of them - the small sized boy with a very nice sense of fashion, apparently named Tenkuuji Takeru - let out a yelp and alerted his friends of Ankh, quote on quote,  _"shedding his wings!"_ Eiji had to walk out of the kitchen in that moment and saw it as well. It took him roughly ten minutes, Eiji reported, to calm the group down. 

Eiji knew better than to disturb Ankh in one of his "states".

Ankh doesn't realise it until he feels his face getting cold and slightly wet.  _Oh, I'm crying again._ He thinks first. Then,  _was I spacing out?_ He stands up suddenly and blinks rapidly, drying his face in one quick motion. He turns around to grunt an apology when he notices the feathers. Ankh stares at the floor, then to his wings - which could meld into different sizes, thank God for that - then to Eiji. 'Did I.  . . ?' He questions to confirm. Eiji's lips are set in a thin line, concern in his posture. 'You kinda did,' a kid in a green sweater-like thing and a streak of bright blond quips. He is quickly hushed by a woman with long hair and a male wearing a blue leather jacket. Ankh mumbles an apology when he finds out about the whole situation and flies off to the countryside for a few hours to clear out his mind. 

Ever since that day, everyone in the Cous Coussier was slightly on the edge. Ankh finds their eyes upon him uncomfortable and irritating, and spends most of his time outside or in the attic. 

\---

A huge crowd of policemen were at the restaurant that night to celebrate a successful mission, and Ankh was tracked down to help Hina serve while Chiyoko and crew - compromising of Gotou, Date, Satonaka, Shingo, Eiji and a part-timer called Ryoutaro (whose sister was apparently close friends with Chiyoko) - were busy preparing food and washing dishes. Ankh found out that Ryoutaro was quite peculiar, with many lookalikes - siblings? - hanging around to help with the washing of dishes. 'Our Ryoutaro has really bad luck, and Airi-san is worried that Ryoutaro would only cause trouble instead of help,' Urataros, dubbed "Ryoutaro with a blue streak" by Ankh, explains. Ankh stares through him and states, 'nobody fucking asked, hornblower.' He leaves the kitchen with a steaming tray before he could see anybody's reaction. 

The policemen, it would seem, were a bunch of rowdy and noisy people. They talked a lot, boasted too much, and made unbearable noises that caused ear-splitting headaches. His stool is taken by a nice looking lady in a uniform, talking to a man wearing a weird wrist strap. Golden rings gleam under the light as both of them laugh and eat. Ankh spots an open seat next to a boy wearing a white jacket, and dives for the seat before anyone else can steal it. The clang of the tray goes unnoticed by anyone as everything else was too loud. The entirety of the Cous Coussier was covered in different colours that clashed and collided, jarring Ankh's vision. He plops down unceremoniously, observing the boy.

He hides in the shadows, face cold and lonely. His eyes are blank and his lips twitch when he feels Ankh next to him. He wears a purple shirt and jeans, with white shoes and purple laces. He doesn't have a colour, since he hasn't started talking, and Ankh finds solace in the empty air surrounding him. He senses something amiss when the boy turns to face him, smile plastered and eyes twinkling with emptiness. Ankh's eyes widen as he sees Eiji, when Ankh had just died; grief and sorrow and despair reflecting off his skin in waves, and fake smiles and laughs to keep worry away, in the boy. ''Sup! I'm Shijima Go,' he greets cheerfully, sugar in his tone. Ankh grimaces and states his name. 'Don't like crowds?' Go asks, fingers tapping absentmindedly on his thighs, exchanging a smile with the lady that took Ankh's spot. Ankh shakes his head, marvelling at the swirls of white, red and blue that shroud the boy. There is a tinge of black and jaded purple in the mix, which disturbs Ankh - seeing as though those colours do not belong to the boy - and he makes a wild guess. 

'Go,' he starts slowly, making sure the younger boy's attention is caught, 'you lost someone important, haven't you?' Ankh knows he's hit the bullseye when Go turns into a wooden plank, hand clutching his jeans pocket. 'How did you know?' His voice is coarse and resentful, like he has made a slip up in his perfect facade. Ankh turns to look at Eiji, happily joking with a senior policeman, 'I know that look.' He states simply, and then he goes softer, 'they must mean a lot to you.' Go stares at Eiji as well, and a glimmer of hope appears in his eyes as his lips widen a tiny fraction into a real smile; 'the world, actually. He meant the world to me. I was an idiot to think that he was an evil dude.' 

'How did he do it?' Go asks, pointing to Eiji, 'and who was it?' Ankh huffs out a tired laugh. 'He spent roughly three years, five months and fourteen days to fix my broken medal to bring me back to life, the process takes too much effort to tell; ask him yourself later, he'll be happy to help,' he answers, rolling his once broken Taka medal in his hand. The crack was still visible, stitched with the various colours of his Greed brethren. Eiji carried another one of Ankh's medals in his pocket, since Eiji felt insecure without one of Ankh's medals on him - 'it's like my good luck charm,' Eiji confessed -; Go could only stare at Ankh in amazement. There is a moment of silence as Eiji glances over to Ankh, eyes shifting back and forth between the two men sat in the shadows. He walks over, and offers both of them a cup of hot chocolate; a smile lights up on Go's face when he sees the sugary goodness, and he accepts it without a word. 

Eiji and Ankh swap places as Eiji fills Go in with the details on how to revive a "non-human best friend but also not friend", Ankh knows exactly what he was going to say; having seen it all before. 'For sure he's gonna tone it down a hundred notches or so,' Ankh scoffs, confusing Ryoutaro. 

The party ends at 11, and as everyone is helping to tidy up - 'at least these noisy bastards know how to clean up,' Ankh sneers, and Satonaka slaps his back to keep him quiet. Ryuutaros and Momotaros wince at the sound of the smack, Ankh only glares and hisses threateningly at the woman - when Go approaches him again, a bounce in his step and the black gone from his colours. 'I think what Eiji told me will be of great help!' He exclaims excitedly, fingers grasping onto a purple-black toy car.  _It probably isn't a toy car,_ Ankh's mind supplies. Ankh manages a small smile, 'you have a bit of purple in your colour. Why?' Go is startled by the question, head cocked to a side, 'my  _colour?'_ Ankh furrows his brows, 'do you not see colours when noises are made?'  _Aren't all humans like this?_ 'Huh? No. I don't see colours in the air.' 

Ankh is left puzzled at the information he receives, and he continues to think about the situation until Go approaches him once more. 'We're gonna leave now,' he says simply, hands in his pockets, 'and maybe; maybe I have the purple because  _he_ was purple.' The next sentence stumps Ankh. 

'And I know that I loved him, and I'll bring him back one day and tell him I'm sorry and I love you.'

Ankh feels his knees go weak and his whole frame tumbles when Go leaves. He feels cold all of a sudden. Angelicas and carnations are all he can smell as he walks to their room, footsteps loud and red.

Hina steps out of the attic, empty hangers in hand, when she sees Ankh. 'Ankh,' she breathes, 'good job today!' Her face is pale, and lips are slightly cracked, he feels a painful twist in his heart and reaches a hand out; fingertips brushing her cheek. Hina's eyes widen, emphasizing the bags under them. 'Work has taken a toll on you, Hina,' he speaks; slow and soft, voice deviod of any malice. She laughs, taking his hand in hers - they were smaller than he had remembered, and became calloused; when did that happen? - eyes glimmering in happiness. 'Ankh, did you learn to care?' There is a tease in her tone, 'Shingo and Eiji will worry. And so will the rest.'  _And me,_ he adds mentally. 

He may've treated Hina unfairly while he was possessing Shingo, but the girl was. . . she reminded Ankh of the Queen; strong, brave, kind. 

And maybe he was afraid that if he got too close, OOO - the King - will kill her. He sees flashes of red on grey tiles, and his stomach flips uneasily. 

He may be a little out of character, but he's always been like this; ever since he revived. He's human, but not quite. 

'Ankh,' Hina speaks, interrupting his thoughts, they are sitting in a corner of the corridor, shielded away from the chilly night, 'what do you think of Eiji?' The question comes as a surprise, his heart seizes and his head is running with wild thoughts of  _"does Hina have a thing for Eiji?"_. He takes a breath, and scoffs, 'the same as usual. He's a useless fool that's slow on his feet.' Hina whacks him, and his whole body falls to the floor like a sack of rice. She makes a sound of alarm - like a mix of a shout and a shriek - and apologizes profusely as she helps him up. 

'But maybe you do deserve that,' she pipes, head resting against the wall, 'for saying mean things about Eiji.' There is a pout, and Ankh wants to take back his words to erase that sign of anger. He blinks,  _I'm starting to act like an older brother._ Shingo is starting to rub off on him. Or maybe he's beginning to act like Shingo? 'Answer me honestly.' Hina demands, hand gripping his wrist - and definitely breaking it. Ankh stares ahead, the dark corridor illuminated by a small lamp.

'He's like that lamp. He makes things a little brighter for me, a little more bearable. He makes me feel all warm and at-home. He infuriates me.' Hina listens attentively, 'I'm afraid of him.' 

There is silence. 

Ankh looks over at Hina, who's gone awfully quiet. She's looking at the lamp, 'there is no "you" or "I" in "us",' she says. Ankh cocks his head to a side, wondering if the latest line of clothes she's been working on has taken a toll on her mind. 

'I know,' he replies. Isn't that obvious? "Us" meant more than one person, right? 

'Therefore you must realise that "us" is a two way thing.' Hina advises. Ankh furrows his brows, 'of course I know the difference between singular and plural.' Hina sighs, head flopping onto her knees. 'Ankh, I'm talking about relationships. Not grammer.'

_Oh._

He blinks owlishly at her, as if she were a psychotic alien. 'I don't. . .?' The look he gets is stern and soft at the same time. 'What do you feel about Eiji? Why do you feel them? Is Eiji special to you? Does he mean anything to you?' 

Ankh contemplates, as Hina stands and leaves - she says a "goodnight, Ankh" in a tired voice - and he is alone again. 'I,' he says to no one, 'what do I feel about Eiji?' Not OOO, but Hino Eiji. He thinks through the night, the lingering traces of daisies accompanying him. 

\---

'I love you, you know that?' Eiji says one day, after a tough day at work. Ankh freezes, eyes wide.  _Love?_ He hasn't felt that in a long while. He closes his eyes, conversations he's had with different people coming back to him. 

Ankh jumps down from his perch, and snuggles into Eiji's bed. 'What kind of love?' Eiji gives him a sunny grin, 'any you want.' 

The King may not have loved, but Eiji has. Ankh feels his vision blur as sleep takes over him. 

'I. . . love you too,' he whispers, hoping that Eiji doesn't hear it. The red tulips and yarrows that reside in the vase on the windowsill sways ever so slightly in the wind, red rose petals falling from the vase.

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DRABBLE. 
> 
> Also, the ending is just crap but I don't have the heart to fix it because I feel like having Ankh go through another 2k worth of emotions is too much for me and I'm tiRED. 
> 
> Flower meanings (if you are interested) can be found here: http://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers
> 
> Note:
> 
> -Ankh has synesthesia (the ability to see colours when people talk/noises are made) 
> 
> -I never actually finished watching Drive, so I might be a little wrong about Go & Chase's dynamics. 
> 
> \- Satonaka gets her weird flavoured popsicles from the most obscure supermarkets near Kougami Foundation, and uses them as bait whenever Gotou refuses to listen to her (commands). 
> 
> \- Gotou likes weird flavoured ice cream flavours (like exotic fruits, flowers, jelly bean flavours, etc). His favourite ice cream place would probably be a gelato shop or Baskin Robbins.
> 
> \- Ankh and Hina dynamics are my life. Bc Ankh is obvs very protective of her. Fight me on this. 
> 
> \- Ankh doesn't like to admit how he feels towards other people in fear of being exploited. (Maybe I'll write about this. Tell me in the comments if you would read it)
> 
> Comments are my blood, so please leave one!


End file.
